40 days and 40 nights
by Esko Pa
Summary: Kagome is dared in a 'truth and dare' game to stay at her enemy's house for '40 days and 40 nights', just like the movie. Since both of the kids do NOT want to lose a game of truth and dare. They accept. Please R&R. first story.
1. How it all starts: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once for all of the chapters; I do not own InuYasha & Co. Or the movie '40 days and 40 nights'.  
  
A/N: Rewritten chapter. First story.  
  
**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**40 days and 40 nights**

** - **

****

**Chapter 1 **

**- **

**How it all starts [Epilogue]**

.

.

.

.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, my throat was burning. It kind of hurts while screaming ya' know...anyways, why was I screaming? I forgot...let's find it out..._  
  
In this story, I'm going to tell you the reason why I do not like playing Truth and Dare. Well...I did as a kid. But now I hate it...it's because, I was dared to do something rather BIIIIG through my summer vacation...did it work out you ask?  
  
_You're about to find out...._  
  
It was that one evening of the 3rd of June, our school was over, and we had a summer holiday for whole 45 days!!! Oh.....life was _wonderful _that second...  
  
_ -rubrub- _  
  
Except for that part...  
  
_ -slap- _  
  
"Pervert" I muttered under my breath, too bad Sango wasn't near, she had ran ahead, she just loved the beach. Or so I think, of her pretty 'performance' of running.  
  
We were heading to the mansion on the end of the beach, it was owned by the...err....nameless family. That family had taken off their family name ages ago, or so is what the rumours told me...never mind that....  
  
Sango had called me several hours ago, telling me we were going to hang out with Miroku (Gee....I wonder how she sees in this guy anyway?) and going to his best bud...what was his name again...something related to dog...ummm....Doggy? Nyah...I'll just call him _Doggy-boy! -_  
  
After 23 minutes of walking by the ocean, we had to walk up a huge amount of steps....1986 steps, I counted them _myself!!!  
_  
Anyway, we knocked on the door, exhousted(sp?) by the race we had up the stairs.  
  
"Good evening Miroku-san, Sango-sama, and...who's that girl with you?"  
  
"I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome" I said politely to the woman standing in the doorway, she must be the maid....or one of the _maids. _

"Well come in darlings, you must be freezing. Oshou-sama is in his room, he has been expecting you."

'_Oshou-sama?!' (master)_

Few **minutes** later, we were up in the 'Master's' room. It was quite big..nope, not quite...**really **big I must say. I'm not really into describing things...so, awesome is enough. _Right?_

We sat down on the floor, well...on the bean bags wich were on the _floor._

"Who's up for a game of Truth & Dare?" Miroku shouted. I shrughed, I don't really care.

And before I forget...the Doggy-boy...oh god he was...hot? Nope....cute, and hot of course. He had a silver hair...wha? SILVER? ....and amber eyes...gold...wow...he sure was one of a kind. Now...back to reality...

"I'll start" Miroku smirked.

"Sango...Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm.......this is a '_hard'_ one..." ((A/N: ....really hard one....O.O))

"Truth" She finally managed to say, after a few seconds of thinking.

And of course...you all know what Miroku had in mind, and then it got so and so on...between Miroku, Sango..and Doggy-boy...I was left behind...like I care anyway? And then...it happened.

"Truth or Dare Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Errr....Dare?"

"Nice choice..." Sango smirked evilly.

Uh-oh...where was this leading to?

"I dare you.....-drumroll- to stay with....InuYasha-san...for 40 days and 40 nights. A.k.a. the whole summer vacation...almost."

My eyes went wide. There is just one simple question I had to ask Sango;

"**WHAAAAAAATTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I screamed, oh god that was good...now, waiting for the answer.

"I said; InuYasha, 40 days and 40 nights, starting now."

I saw InuYasha's jaw dropping, we didn't know each other....we've never met before, and now they two suppose they can dare me to stay with this....._(hot) _boy for my whole summer vacation?!! I don't think so Sango....

...on second thought....I don't wan't to lose a dare...and Doggy-boy seems nice...

"Alright."

"What?" Sango asked.

"Alright...I'll do it."

"Okaaaayyyyy.....and you InuYasha?"

InuYasha's jaw seems still not be able to move....

"Alright then, it's settled." Sango said. She stood up, took Miroku's hand, and left out the door.

---

Sango's POV

'Mission accomplish', I thought to myself. 'Plan A suceeded, Plan B 'Getting Together', under constructions.'

---

...

....

..................

Alright. That **has totally **ruined(sp?) my summer....WAAAAAAAAHHHH...well, I didn't cry, I wanted to, but I didn't...

Then, out of nowhere...my cellphone rang.

"Yes?"

"Oh Kagome...before I forget...."

"....uh...yes?"

"You guys have to get to know each other...I wan't a full size report at my '_desk' _after 40 days exact. "And that includes InuYasha too...and, you guys are going to sleep in _his _bed...together."

"....."

Then she hung up. Oh Sango...I'm _soooo gonna kill you!!!!_

"Oi"

"What?"

"What'd she say?"

"Who...Sango?"

"Yes."

"In a few short lines; get to know each other, sleep in same bed, 7000 words full report about each other..."

'_This is going to be one hell of a summer....'_

**_A/N: Alright. Next chapter..chapter two...will be rewritten soon...now I have tests coming up...and I do not have time for this....I'm sorry._**

**__**

**_Sincerely, best regards..._**

**_Esko Pa_**


	2. Night 1 : to be rewritten

Disclaimer: The same as the first chapter.  
  
A/N: Review responses;  
  
Pyroblader: Yes, now it's time for action...I think...thank's for reviewing! And I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Hinote Kitsune Nikore: Yes...alright. I will update...here you go....  
  
A/N2: I know last chapter was a bit short and not too many details, but as I said; I'm from Iceland, my English vocabulary is baaad, and...well. You all get the thingie? Right?  
  
---  
  
40 days and 40 nights  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-Night 1-  
  
By: Elin Sigurdardottir  
  
*********  
  
They sat there for a 'few' moments of silence. ((A/N: Wow. How long might THAT be?! O.O))  
  
:::RIIIINGRIIIIING:::  
  
It was Kagome's cellphone, Sango was calling.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh hey Kagome, just one thing...or two..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You guys HAVE to get to know each other...because I wan't a full report by the beginning of school, and I've got Miroku to judge it for me!"  
  
"WHAAAT?!!!"  
  
"It's a part of the bet"  
  
"Yes...alright then" Kagome said and let out a dramatic sigh. "Anything more?"  
  
"Oh, before I forget, you guys will sleep in the same bed..." Sango said, giggling a little bit, but moved her ear from the phone, waiting for the shouting....here we go...  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled with all her might. "I am so going to kill you...."  
  
"Roger that Kagome-chan, now get back to work..." She hung up on the phone.  
  
'I hate reports....u.u This is summer vacation Sango, NOT school...wait a minute? ....hehehehehe I've got a plan...' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"OI!!!" InuYasha said, swinging his hand back and forth in front of her face, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Uh....yes?"  
  
"What'd Sango say?"  
  
"Is that any of your business, WENCH?!!!" Kagome shouted at him.  
  
"HEY, DON'T STEAL MY LINE, .....WENCH!!!"  
  
"Oh yes I might..." *evil smirk*  
  
"Keh.." that was his only answer, as usual. "So, what'd she say?"  
  
"Oh, she said we HAVE to get close, or at leas become friends and get to know each other, then we are supposed to write a full report of either of us, 4000 words...and that we have to sleep in the same bed..."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?!!"  
  
"Nope...just call her..."  
  
"Don't have too.."  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
"FINE!!!!"  
  
****  
  
We'll take a short break while Kagome and InuYasha are.....  
  
Still fighting Trying to solve the bed problem. Dress into their pyjamas, not in the same room. Get into bed.  
  
****  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
Neither of them said a word to each other, they were lying back-to-back, not even thinking of doing anything else.  
  
"Wench" Kagome muttered.  
  
"Jerk." InuYasha muttered.  
  
After few minutes of that, InuYasha finally asked;  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wan't to switch?"  
  
"Switch on what?"  
  
"Ya' know, I call you wench, and you can call me jerk?"  
  
"Sure thing. Inu-chan..." she said, rolling around in bed, so she watched his back.  
  
"W...what are you doing...." InuYasha managed to say.  
  
"I'm scared...of the monster under the bed..."  
  
"Monster?" InuYasha managed to say. "Oi, JAKEN, get outta my room, NOW!!!"  
  
"Sure thing InuYasha-sama" the toad said, running out of the room.  
  
"....." was Kagome's only words. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!!" She screamed, right into his ears.  
  
"..that hurt..." InuYasha said.  
  
"Good ^^"  
  
"Go to sleep..."  
  
"You too...jerk..."  
  
"Wench..."  
  
Then they both fell asleep, unaware of that Kagome STILL had her right arm over his naked back. Cuddling into it.  
  
****  
  
A/N: That's in it for now...first night...since I only got..hmm...*counts on fingers* two reviews...I REALLY wan't ten, to be able to continue...mweheheheheheehe....heh....  
  
Ja ne, till then...  
  
~Elin, a.k.a. Esko Pa 


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I by no meanings own the Inuyasha series or anything of that sort. I also have no copyrights of the movie, '40 days and 40 nights'.

A/N: Alright everybody! I'm baack, after...a 2 year break...but whatever.

For those of you who yet have interest in this story, I'm grateful...but I seriously do not like writing these kind of stories anymore. And my writing style might be slightly different from what it used to be. ...ANYWAYS.

OFF WE GO then, shall we?

---

40 Days and 40 Nights

Chapter 3

''The morning after''

By: Esko

---

Blink blink

'So blurry..'

Blink blink

'Wait...I see outlines...'

Yawn

'Ah there you go.'

- - -

''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I seriously should stop doing that. It burns like hell now.

Anyway, my reason for screaming was quite simple. I woke up with someone's feet in my mouth, somebody's FEET. And the toenails stung up into my mouth as the person kicked me out of the bed, startled from all my screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I heard the person scream, oh yeah. That's right, it was InuYasha...Miroku's friend. Stupid bet...I groaned.

"What the hell's the matter with you woman! Can't you get some sleep around here!" he was basically roaring now. Fuming with anger.

I seriously do not like being shouted at, but I tried to keep calm. Untill he goddamn spit in my face! Say it, don't spray it!

"YOU -beep- -beeep- -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- I SHOULD JUST -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- YOU KNOW...AND ..." I could go no further with my words, since he put his hand to my mouth.

''You talk waaayyy too much wench'' he said calmly, bringing his face closer to mine. My heart started to speed up...bump, bump...

But as in most stories this lovely moment of ours was interrupted by someone breaking through the door, and another person smashing the window, flying in.

"We came as fast as we possibly could sir."

Inuyasha put a hand to his face, and groaned slightly. ''Guards...there is nothing to worry about in here.'' he looked at me, then back at the door-breaker. ''Leave. Immediately."

They gave him a puzzled look.

"NOW" he shouted.

Yep, and they ran out, with their tail between their legs, obviously frightened.

That was when I realized that I only had my PJ's on, a pair of boxers and a 'Hello Kitty' sweater, which was really thin, so you obviously could see my...upper thingies.

Inuyasha looked at me and smirked. His eyes travelling further down...lower...

-slap-

Goddamn pervert!

''You are worse than Miroku!" I yelled at him, and ran out the door.

A/N: Yes...this is a rather short chapter. I will not rewrite Chapter 2 though. Let me know if you like it. I don't think I'm catching their personalities as well as I used to, well...you can never be perfect.

Just gimme a chance aight?

THANK YEW.

Review please.

And no, I won't ask for any number of reviews this time.

Happay?

I am! Whee.


End file.
